Nitro Neverland?
by x-HeartfeltRomantic-x
Summary: The Neverland is dying. After witnessing an explosion on the Pirate Ship what can Sapphire and the Lost Girls do? Will they have to unite with the Lost Boys and their immature so Sapph thinks leader...Pan? Can They save the Neverland before its too late


The Tree swayed in the early evening breeze as I sat beneath it, eating soup from the roughly hewn wooden bowl. The table that I was sat at which was situated underneath the tree was made from the same dark wood. I looked down the table at all the other girls and teenage girls sat there. Their heads bent low over their own bowls, there was little talking at meal times, the day had been so busy. 

Well seeing as I'm not wanted by some pressing issue at the moment, I might as well introduce myself. I am Beatrix Row, nickname Sapphire, this is because I have long blue/black hair that trails all the way down to my hips. I am the leader of the Lost Girls, and this is The Neverland. I arrived here at a very early age, the first girl ever to be lost, and I was caught in the time trap, I haven't aged since then. I am fifteen - I think. I am the oldest girl here, I was so stupid getting lost, I mean girl's of fifteen don't usually get lost. I used to live on the coast and I was always messing about in boats, and then one day, the tide changed and I never foresaw it and before I could do anything I was swept way out to sea. I remember going to sleep, hoping I would be washed up somewhere and ending up here. 

Now the Neverland; as I afore mentioned, I have been here for ever, I know this island like the back of my hand. On this island live The Indians, we are not at war with them at the moment, they are a warlike tribe, but if we stay on the right side of them, we generally stay peaceful. Then there is the Pirates, we are constantly at war with them. Constantly. I doubt James Hook has ever heard of the word peace. Also there the Lost Boys, I try to avoid them as much as possible, they are immature little beasts, their leader even more so. Peter Pan, even his name is immature. I try and encourage the Lost Girls to avoid them as well and for the most part they do. Then there are the minorities of Neverland, the mermaids - who hate us (they get jealous), the beasts, who we must avoid and other small populace. 

I was shaken from my thoughts by something landing lightly on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that Sea (short for Seaspray) had just came and sat on my shoulder. Sea is my fairy, he is always wearing blue and is highly mischievous. 

"hello Sea" I murmured. He Didn't reply he just stood up and walked to my face and climbed up my ear and sat directly on the top of my head. I was half toying with the idea of shaking my head to make him fall off, but decided against it. 

Looking around the glade, I saw that most of the girls had finished eating and were having idle conversation while waiting for me to stand up so they could leave the table. Whatever the pirates might call us, we still enforce manners and etiquette, another thing that separated us from the Lost Boys. I looked down at my half eaten bowl of soup and decided I was not hungry, pushing the bowl away, I stood up. Everyone else did too and then I motioned to Ruby and Crystal to follow me. As I left the table they did to and heard everyone go to their rooms/bunks or go off and enjoy the island. 

I was heading for my favourite place in the area around our Tree. Sea was still sat on top of my head. My bare feet were hardly making a sound on the undergrowth and I wasn't even trying to be silent, if I was trying there is no way you would hear me approaching, I had tried to teach this skill to the others, most of them got it. 

I sat down once I reached the area I was headed for. My legs clad in red leggings dangled over the edge of the cliff. Crystal and Ruby sat down on either side of me and together we looked out of the bay, I could see the Pirate ship anchored just off the main beach. I could see the red Indian camp from here and the mermaids were down at the waterfall, combing their hair as usual. 

"didn't you just love the way that I scored that ball today through that hoop today Sapph?" said Crystal

"it was pretty good Crystal" I said 

" cept it was kinda diminished when you fumbled the next one" said Ruby. Crystal hit her playfully. 

They went into absent minded chatter about the days activities. Ruby had flaming red hair which was cropped short, she cut it with her own knife, whereas I hadn't cut mine since I arrived at the Neverland, it reached to below my bum and it never seemed to get longer. She was wearing Green and would blend in to the forest well, were it not for her red hair. Crystal had bright blonde hair, almost white and she was wearing gold which was her signature colour. 

"Sapph, you did know that Spiky hurt herself today didn't you?" asked Ruby

"no, when did she do that and what did she do?" I asked sharply, if it was anything serious I would be there in an instant, one thing the gang could never accuse me of was neglect. 

"she tripped over a root, and gashed her knee, I think Milly sorted it" 

"Crystal can you check when you get back? I don't want her getting an infection" 

"sure thing boss!" 

"you know I hate you calling me that!" 

"that's why we do it"

I hit them both playfully. I then felt Sea get to his feet, he then went and sat on Ruby's head. 

"Hey Sea" she said. Then he sneezed. Fairy Dust flew everywhere, all over Ruby and me, only a little hit Crystal. It Didn't matter to me, I could fly anyway, but to ruby it was fantastic. 

She got to her feet.

"Ruby! You don't know how long that will last! Don't be Stu-" I started to say but to late she had already dived off the cliff. 

"Crystal go back to camp and check on Spiky and then get them all to bed, I better go look after to Ruby. Sea just chuckled in the corner. 

"I don't know what your laughing at! You knew you were gonna sneeze so you purposefully went and sat on her" 

He just nodded and I took a swipe at him but he just jumped out the way. 

"I don't have time for this and taking a run I dived off the cliff and into the waiting air, I rolled onto my back and saw Crystal disappear towards the camp. I rolled over again and shot down to the trees. I heard Ruby ahead of me, she was wheeling and whooping through the trees, any idea of secrecy being abandoned. She was heading for the Pirate Ship. Not intentionally. Sweeping after her. I saw her break out across the bay and increased my speed. She rose higher and higher into the air wheeling and whopping and then it was replaced by shriek. She had started to fall, her arms failing about her. The fairy dust had worn off. I shot like a bullet towards her, she was heading straight for the deck of the Pirate ship which at this moment was - mercifully empty - I started to head downwards, and just before she hit the deck, I caught her. She wrapped her hands around my neck, I lingered for a moment hovering above the deck. A moment too long. 

"Bow!!" I heard a shout, looking up to the upper deck I saw Captain Hook, pointing at me with his hook. Without even thinking I shot upwards, above the main mast of the ship, with Ruby in my arms. 

"You gotta be faster than that to catch me Cap!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out him and flying to the beach, still in sight of the ship I could see hook glaring at me. I deposited Ruby on the sand giving her a one minute sign and took off again, going back to hover above the ship, I heard them trying to prepare the main cannon. So I shot down to the upper deck grabbed hook's feathered hat, flew up high to his scream of rage and the ringing sound of steel in the air. I dropped the feathered hat in the water and watched it get damaged beyond repair, before winking at Captain Hook and whizzing off back to the beach where Ruby was now stood. 


End file.
